the Love of Kagome
by meghanmoo
Summary: Kagome is a normal teenage girl who has a crush on the start football player  Inuyasha  but Inuyasha has a dark secret. will Inuyasha be able to overcome this secret and be with Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

The Love of Kagome.

AUTHORS NOTE: this is my first story….I'm a little nervous please excuse any spelling errors or anything else I get wrong. Also these are modern day American style Inuyasha and Kikyo.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango. _"Kagome is off in her own little world again." _Sango slams Kagome's locker door. Kagome screams and jumps.

"Where is your mind…you've been spaced out all day." Kagome was still breathing hard and holding her chest. "God I wish you wouldn't slam stuff when I space out."Sango rolled her eyes. "What were you day dreaming about?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. Sango rolled her eyes again.

Just then Inuyasha and his group of friends walked by and Kagome's eyes got blurry and her expression got all dreamy. Sango waved her hand past Kagome's eyes.

You see inuyasha was Kagome's crush…he was also big football star, and the stupid bitch Kikyo's little boy toy. "Move you idiot." That snapped Kagome out of her day dreaming. Kagome snapped to attention and turned around. Behind her was none other than the not so famous Kikyo. "kikyo." She said kind of stupidly. Kikyo sneered. "Move you idiot." Kagome jumped out of the way. Kikyo continued to sneer until she reached inuyasha. "Kikyo….." said Inuyasha. Kikyo smirked and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him in a possessive way so that she could show all the other girls that this little toy was hers. "What are we doing today?" purred Kikyo. "Nothing I have a game today….remember?" Inuyasha said. "Oh that's right." Kikyo said still attached to Inuyasha in a way that was making everyone staring at them uncomfortable, and Kikyo wanted to stare at them (which was why they were talking loud enough for people to hear.) "How about after the game?" purred Kikyo and rubbed against Inuyasha suggestively. Inuyasha was blushing now. "Umm do we need to talk about this in front of the entire school?" Kikyo laughed loudly and annoyingly. "Come let us go." Kikyo, Inuyasha, and the rest of their group left, leaving everyone with a feeling of relief.

"Kagome, I can see your face is red!" said Sango. Kagome used her jacket as an excuse to cover her blush, it didn't work, Sango still saw. "Hey babe." said Miroku. They kissed and Kagome tried to change the subject. "I wish I had a great relationship with a guy half as sweet as yours Sango." Both Miroku and Sango smiled and Miroku said "she's trying to make us forget something?" Sango nodded and they both turned and smiled at Kagome. Kagome backed away and said "Guys this isn't funny." Kagome ran to her car, and drove home. _INUYASHA P.O.V._ *this is after they all left* (They are at a restaurant and the group is sitting around a table laughing and eating. Inuyasha takes kikyo aside and talks to her.) "Kikyo I wish you wouldn't rub up against me in front of all those people!" barked Inuyasha in a commanding voice. To which Kikyo just laughed. "Don't be a baby." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Inuyasha was shocked. "_How can she act this way, she never acted this way before."_ "But we've not done anything like that!" shouted Inuyasha. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha as the restaurant gets quiet. "_Oh man what I have done now!"_ thought Inuyasha as the restaurant went up in laughter.

This is my first story….I'm sorry if it's not a good read…but could you please review so that I can make the next chapter better than this one….THANK YOU ;) Also I'm sorry about the title….I am bad at titles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY LOGOS

_Kagome's P.O.V_

I arrived home an hour later. "Mom, I'm home!" I shouted. No one answered, so I searched the house. Nope still no one. So I went up to my room, and watched T.V. I was just falling asleep when I heard a crash. I looked at the clock, 9:00 P.M. "Huh?" I asked the room, fully expecting it to answer. I went down to search. "_Yeah someone was going to be scared of me."_ I grabbed a baseball bat out of my brother, Sota's, room. I crept down the stairs and looked at the doorway. The door was wide open, someone was in my house. I clutched the baseball bat harder. _"Ok I can do this…..I hope."_ "_CRASH!" _I looked up; the noise came from the living room. I stopped at the entrance of the living room, to take a deep breath. "_Here goes!"_

_1….2…..3….._

I jumped into the living room, bat raised. What I saw shocked me. Inuyasha was standing in my living room searching for something. "_Well that explains the noise!" _I thought. There was glass and paper all over the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed. Why was Inuyasha in my house? Inuyasha ran past me and out the door. I looked out as he ran out of my house. I sighed….._ "What the hell just happened?" _I looked around the room…it looked awful! I picked up the mess before my mom got home. When she entered the house I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hi, honey." She said as she placed her keys on the key ring, and put her purse on the table. "Hi mom how was your day?" I asked trying to act as casual as possible. "Oh, the usual." I kissed her on the cheek and said "well I'm going to bed, night." I ran up the stairs to my room. I closed and locked the door. That was close. When my mom walked in I had just finished cleaning up the room, she almost caught me. What I really wanted to know is why was Inuyasha was in my house? And why were his eyes glowing red? I lay down in my bed and tried to sleep. 

_"Why were his eyes glowing?" _ Was the thought that kept running through my mind, until I saw the sun rising. "_Great, now I have to go school and face Inuyasha."_

_ _INUYASHA P.O.V.__

"_I can't believe that girl saw my demon side."_ Thought Inuyasha as he got ready for school the day after the incident with Kagome. How am I going to explain this to Kikyo? That girl saw the side of me that only comes out when I get really upset, or embarrassed. I am searching for, the jewel that will turn me full human and stop this evil thing that I am. I was little the first time I transformed….. 

_I was in my second grade class and we were learning multiplication and division and I was having trouble._ "_Teacher…I don't get how 12 X 2 = 24!" _ "'_Cause 12+12=24 stupid!" said Kikyo. Everyone in the classroom laughed and I ran out. My hands turned into claws "what the hell is happening to me!" I asked myself. I looked in the mirror. What I saw will shock me for the rest of my life. My eyes were blood red, my pupils were so small they were barely detectible, and I had purple markings on my face! What is happening! I ran home and asked my mom what was wrong. She said "you're father was a beautiful man who I fell deeply in love with." She had to stop because she started to cry. "We got married and everything was perfect until Satan said that he had to go back to hell!"She was now fully crying. "Mommy." I said. "Are you okay?" She continued to weep but now sounded like it was coming from her soul. "Mommy…" she turned with a mean expression on her face. "Shut up! Leave me alone!"I ran to my room and didn't come out for a long time._

I don't know why I was in that girl's house. Maybe I smelled the jewel….

_Kagome's P.O.V._

"_Now I have to deal with math with no sleep!"_ I thought as I walked to math. I passed Inuyasha on the way, blushed and looked away. He seemed to be searching for something special about me. "KAGOME!" exclaimed Sango when we were walking to lunch. I blinked several times and said "oh! Was I day dreaming…again?" Sango just smirked and nodded her head. "Yes which you seem to be doing a lot of lately. What's up?" We reached the line and I looked up to see that Inuyasha was staring at me…again with a look of concentration on his face. I blushed and quickly looked away. "I saw that." Said Sango in an excited voice. "So Inuyasha is the one who is making you blush!" my blush deepened. "No I don't know what you're talking about." Sango just smirked and got her food. We sat down at our table and I looked up and yet again met the gaze of the always cute Inuyasha. Kikyo was now at his side and she was talking to him but it looked like he wasn't paying any attention. "Hey, Kagome!" Miroku said waving his hand in front of my face. "Just leave her alone. She's in LOVE!" she said the last word with a dreamy look at Miroku. "Sango….I love you!" they embraced and I rolled my eyes and look away. They were like this all the time. I know sound mean but I love them both and I get sick of watching them make out all the time. After lunch I had English….. "

Today's assignment will be to write a story based on how you feel about a subject which will be on these sheets of paper, she was passing around a hat that had paper in them, and the people that have matching pieces of paper are going to write the paper together, she came to my desk, I drew out a piece of paper "**sex**" my face flushed. "okay now this project is due in two weeks, it must be at least 2 pages long, and you must all read it to the class, you can have any genre want, now find your partners." I looked around everyone was quickly finding their partners: Sango with Miroku, Kikyo with Koga, and Naraku with Kanna….the only two people left were me and Inuyasha. _"Oh no! Don't tell me….."_ Inuyasha walked up to me. "Looks like we're together Kagome." My face heated. "You mean that we will be working on this project together right?" I said not really looking at him. I manage to peek at his face and see that he's smirking at me. Soon the bell is going to ring.

RING…..

"Yes school is finally over!" I said as I made my way to my locker. I shut my door. "Hey there. What're doing?" said Inuyasha I screamed and jumped. "Holy crap…you scared me!" with my heart still pounding in my chest I eyed him suspiciously. "Not to sound mean but why you are here?" he looked kind of startled that I said that. "Well… we will be working on the project together." I could feel my face heating up. "Yeah, we will….where do you want to meet?" I look up to see him smirking again. _"Why does he keep doing that?" _ He looked me in the eyes and said "come to my house here." He wrote down his address "come to this address tonight and we will start our story." I blushed again and said "don't make it sound like that!" he replied with "whatever." Before I could say something smart ass to that stupid comment he walked away. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand.

"717 N, Pineland dr.? He lives in the rich part of town!" "_What am I going to do?"_


	3. Chapter 3

THE LOVE OF KAGOME:

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THEIR TRADEMARKS OR LOGOS.

Kagome's point of view.

I arrived at the given address later that night. Inuyasha's house was HUGE! Just what you would imagine a preppy boy's house to look like. I had gone home after school and changed my clothes. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top.

I rang the door bell. _"Here goes." _I took a deep breath and smiled at the woman who answered the door and said. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Inuyasha. Is he home?" I asked hope evident in my voice. The woman smirked, clearly detecting the hope, and I blushed and looked down. "Yes Lord Inuyasha is at home and we were expecting you. Please come in." _ "LORD?" _The older woman moved from the door and allowed me to enter. "Please follow me." She then led me through a series of hallways and a staircase only to look and discover there was another hallway. "I am Boufu the head maid for the Taisho family." I sighed. _"This house is bigger than I thought!"_ my feet were starting to kill me! Finally she led me into a room with a heavy oak door. I looked around. _"Wow I wish I had this room!" _the walls were dark red and the floors were brown. To the right side of the room there was every game system you could ever want on tables in front of a wall plasma T.V.'s. I gasped when I looked to the left and saw all the work out equipment. In the middle of the room was a big canopy bed, with red and brown curtains and comforter.

"Lord Inuyasha the young lady you said would be coming is here."

"_HOLY CRAP!"_ I exclaimed and all Inuyasha and Boufu looked at me. I quickly blush and look down at the floor. "Thank you for showing her the way Boufu. You may leave now." With that Boufu left the room.

"_Why do I get the feeling that she doesn't like me?"_ I looked at Inuyasha who was waiting for me to step away from the door. "Going to move?" he gestured to a couch in front of his bed and I sat down, still looking down blushing.

"First off what genres are we going to make this story?" I asked, trying to get this whole embarrassing thing over with. I look up only to meet the eyes of Inuyasha. I blush and look down. _"Why does he keep doing that? It's unnerving!"_ I peek up again to see if he's still staring at me. He isn't. I take a deep breath. "Let's go with romance and humor. Sound good to you?" I nod and then say. "What should the title be?" he looks at me and I can't look away. My mind goes blank. He looks away and I take a deep breath. _"When did I stop breathing?" _I look back at Inuyasha and he is staring at the wall. "Let's call it Crystal Heart."

I look at him and ask "Why Crystal Heart?" he looks at me and says "Can you think of anything better?" I think about it for a while and say what comes to my mind. "Truthfully you." And then a rough plotline came to my mind. "It will be about a nerdy girl who falls for the popular boy." I smiled in triumph and looked up to find Inuyasha staring at me. "Kagome…" my heart skipped a beat at the sound of my name on his lips. He locked his eyes with mine. "Yes?" I asked as I took a deep breath to try to calm my rapidly beating heart.

Inuyasha moved to sit next to me on the couch. He moved closer to me and I leaned away with a blush on my face. "W-wait y-you have a girlfriend." I stuttered and looked away. Inuyasha looked at me like I was an idiot. "And…?" I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"AND? HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION? WHAT KIND OFA GUY ARE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" I grabbed my things and stormed out of the room. When I got out side I went to my car and took off at top speed.

"_What a creep!"_

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

"_I almost had the jewel!" _ I thought as I lay back on the couch.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a big breath. "That stupid girl thought I was hitting on her!"

I am now certain the reason why I was in the girl's house was for the jewel. It's on a chain and around her neck. "I need that freaking jewel!" I change and go lay in my bed. Soon I was fast asleep.

_My mother is taking me to see my father's old friend the gypsy. We walk through the door and mom says "You must help us. My son has inherited the demon side of his father." We walk to the chairs in front of the gypsy. "Hmm. For a half demon to turn full human? Hmm. There is only one way." My mother snapped. "And that is?" the gypsy woman looked at me and said. "I have had a vision. I knew you were coming. One day someone important will come and their you will find the jewel." I looked at her. "Important?"She nodded and said. "Yes, but until that day you must put up with the transformation. It will happen whenever you get upset or angry." I thought about the day before and nodded. I had been very angry._

_My mother said "thank you." In an angry voice and dragged me out. _

I woke with a start sweat dripping down my face.

"_How am I going to get the jewel away from Kagome?"_

_KAGOME POINT OF VIEW._

The next day I'm at my locker putting my stuff in when I heard. "So Kagome how did it go at Inuyasha's place yesterday?" asked Sango. At the question I can feel my face getting warm. Images of what happened last night ran through my mind and I could feel my face getting warmer. "Um. Nothing." I avoided her eyes and headed towards my first period.

I managed to keep the questions at bay until lunch when Sango, Rin, and Shippo all cornered me at the tray drop off.

"What is going on Kagome?" demanded Sango. "Yesterday you couldn't stop looking at Inuyasha and today you are avoiding him. And now you are avoiding us!"

"Come on Kagome tell us!" asked Shippo with a pleading look. "NO!" I said. Shippo pulled out his cute little puppy dog face that he knew I couldn't resist. "NO! NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE!" the two girls followed suit and my resistance faded. I pulled them into the corner.

***********************2 minutes later**********************

"HE DID WHAT!" Was the collective yell from all three of my friends.

The whole cafeteria got quiet and a look of "say what?" was on all their faces.

"Excuse us." I said as I pushed them into an empty classroom.

"Could you have said it any louder!" I demanded. They were all still stunned. They were standing there with their mouths open with blank stares.

I waved my face in front of their faces. They all snapped to.

Rin was the first to answer. "Why didn't you let him kiss you!" demanded Rin.

"She obviously didn't want him to since he has a girlfriend. Even if it is that slut Kikyo." Yelled Sango giving Rin a "well duh!" look. I nodded and I knew I had an impressed look upon my face.

"I'm going to kill him!" said Shippo. We gave him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" looks.

"I think of you like a little sister. I am going to kill Inuyasha!" I look at him and say. "I didn't know." Yes we have been in the same class since kindergarten but I didn't know he thought of me that way. _"How sweet!" _I smile at Shippo and say "Thank you Shippo!"

"I hate to disturb this touching moment but I would like to talk to Kagome alone." Inuyasha said from the classroom doorway. I look down and blush. All three of my friends look at me with big question marks in their eyes. I nod my head and they leave each of them glaring at Inuyasha before they leave. Shippo looks at Inuyasha and says "I'll kill you if you try to touch her again!" Inuyasha smirks and all three leave shutting the door behind them.

"What is it you want?" I asked my voice full of hate. Inuyasha looks at me and says "I never tried to put the moves on you stupid!" he yells at me. I get offended and say "OH REALLY! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT?" I screamed back at him. We were no in each other's faces breathing heavily. The room became heavy with tension. I couldn't look away from his eyes. My heartbeat picked up and soon my heavy breathing was due to something else. Inuyasha placed one hand on the back of my head and the other on my lower back and held me close to him.

"W-wait…" I tried to deny but Inuyasha quickly closed the gap between us and our lips met.

His kiss felt wonderful.

Somehow it felt like we were supposed to be doing this. It just felt so right!

"_I want to be with him." _I push him away. "You have a GIRLFRIEND!" I run away crying.

"_I can't believe I let him kiss me!"_ I thought as I ran with tears running down my face. _"I'm whore!"_ thought Kagome.

"_What am I going to do now?" _

_INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW_

I stand in the classroom trying to control this animal urge I have to follow and finish what I started with Kagome. I am not a virgin but I have never felt this way before. Usually with Kikyo it's too easy to get her into bed. But when we make out it never felt like it does with Kagome. With Kikyo it feels like a duty to get to the sex. With Kagome it feels so….

_SO RIGHT!_ I take a deep breath. _"How am I going to explain myself to Kikyo!"_

_THANK YOU FOR READING…I hope we get rid of that bitch Kikyo soon! Read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of Kagome

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any or its trademarks or logos.

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

I walk up to Kikyo's house. The door is wide open. I look around. _"Where are all the maids and the butler?" _I shrug and walk into the house glancing around occasionally to see if anyone was there.

I walk up to KIkyo's room and find her kissing Naraku, my friend and fellow football player.

I ran up to Naraku and said "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I put my hands around his neck and threw him across the room. Kikyo screamed and pleaded with me to stop. I looked down at my hands and see that they are claws. _"I must control myself!" _ I take a deep breath and turn to Kikyo. She stumbles backwards and stutters "p-pp-please don't hurt me!" she pleads. I'm disgusted with her! The girl I once thought I loved now disgusted me….did I ever really love her?

"Calm down I won't hurt you! Just tell me something? How many guys have there been since we started going out 2 years ago?" I asked and I knew tears were streaming down my face.

Kikyo looked at me fear evident on her face. She looks away quickly before she answers. "The entire football team." I stare at her unable to say anything to her.

When I don't say something she looks at me and I just shake my head and leave. On my way to the door I say "we're through Kikyo!" I walk out of the house and drive to my house.

"_I feel like my life is over!"_

_KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW_

It's the end of the day and I look over at Inuyasha…..for the 10,000th time today. He seemed kind of sad and lonely today. He and Kikyo haven't been all over each other all day. In fact they seem to be going out of their way to ignore each other!

"_That can't be? Can it?"_I think to myself. Well there is only one way to find out what is wrong. But that would mean that I would have to TALK to Inuyasha!

I take a deep breath to summon my courage and walk up to Inuyasha.

"Hello." I say as I stroll up to Inuyasha trying to pretend that the kiss never happened. He turns to me and says "Hi." I can tell that his eyes are full of gloom. "So not that it's any of my business but why do you look so gloom?" Inuyasha just stared at me for a moment and then said "Kikyo and I broke up." I stare at him for a minute and then say "I'm sorry." He just shrugs. _"How am I supposed to reply to a shrug?"_ I move closer to him and change the subject "How about we write our story again tonight?" when he says doesn't say anything I say "Can we go to my place this time?" he shrugs which I take as a yes and reply with "Ok meet me there at 4 today." I write on a piece of paper and hand it to him. With that I walk away.

I then walked to my car and drove to my house. It was now 2:30 pm.

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

I look down at the piece of paper. _"Is this her house? Its looks like a church!" _I walk up the long stairs at the front of the big building and make my way to the door. I knock, still looking around, and a young boy, who looks to be 8, answers the door. "Hi may I help you?" asked the young boy. "Yes I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi. Is she at home?" I ask looking down at the little boy. "Yes she is at home. Let me go and get her." And with that the little boy ran down the hall and I could here "KAGOME! A BOY IS HERE FOR YOU!" being shouted down the hall. I shake my head. "Some families!" Just then Kagome came to the door. "Hey ready to study?" I ask walking away from the door looking back expectantly at Inuyasha waiting for him to follow. We were walking past the living room and see my mom. She looks up from folding laundry "Hi honey! I see you have a friend over!" I nod "yes this is my friend Inuyasha. We are writing a story for English." Inuyasha smiles at my mother "nice to meet you. You have a lovely home." We walk upstairs to my room. "Okay we need to get further than just the genre and the title." I sit down on my bed and motion for him to sit on the chair across the room. "Now what should are main characters names be?" I ask looking up to see Inuyasha looking at me. I look down quickly. _"I wish he would stop that!" _when I looked back at him he was still looking at me I didn't look away. "How about Ai* for the female and Hisashi* for the male." I nod in agreement with him "What pretty names." We move on to writing. We are almost finished with the story when I look up from writing and met the eyes of Inuyasha. I gulped and looked away. I could feel my face getting warm. _ "Not again!"_ I hear a rustling sound and look up to see Inuyasha coming my way. "Wait you are on the rebound from Kikyo!"

Inuyasha kisses me passionately. Just when the kiss is getting good I knock is sounded at the door.

"Mom says dinner is ready and to ask your friend to leave." I smile at Inuyasha who smiles back. _"It's just my brother. Woo. That was a close one." _I think to myself. "Ok thank you Sota." I say without turning around. He leaves and I take a deep breath. "That was close!" I say. I look at Inuyasha who is staring at me with a weird expression. "What's wrong? You look sick." I ask with worry in my voice. He shakes his head and says "Nothing." And walks to the door. "Hey Kagome?" I turn around and look at him. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" I freeze. "_What did you say?"_ I think to myself I just stare at him with my mouth wide open and all I can do is nod my head. He smirks and walks out the door. My face grew warm. _"I'm becoming a whore!"_

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! Please review! In the next chapter they will have a date! But will things go as planned? READ AND FIND OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

THE LOVE OF KAGOME

CHAPTER 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRADEMARKS OR LOGOS OF INUYASHA!

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

"_This is becoming more about Kagome than getting the jewel!" _I think forcefully to myself. What was I going to do? Kagome was getting under my skin, and not in an irritating way!

It was now two days after the incident in Kagome's room. Nothing had happened since then. _ "_I_ can't believe I attacked her!" _ It was like he couldn't help himself around her. He felt this unquenchable primal desire to jump on top of her and make her his.

"_What have I become? I need to get that jewel! Then I can worry about making Kagome mine!"_ The primal urge to have Kagome was to strong not to give in to. _"I need to get rid of this stupid demonic side of myself and then I can claim my woman." _

Inuyasha started to make a plan to get the jewel.

KAGOME POINT OF VIEW

I am sitting at the lunch table with Sango, Miroku, and Rin when I hear. "Can I join you Kagome?" I look up to see who asked the question and see that it is Inuyasha. I nod my head "yes" and he smirks. Inuyasha sits across from me. "So about that date…." He starts. "WHAT!" yells Sango? "Oh did I forget to mention to you that Inuyasha is going to take me out sometime?" Sango looks at me with her mouth wide open and shook her head. "Sorry." I say and give her an apologetic look and go back to eating. "So about the date. Are you free tonight?" I look up at him, shock evident on my face, and nod my head. Inuyasha smirks and says "Okay I'll come to your house at 6 tonight." And with that he left. We were all left gaping after him. When he wasn't visible anymore both girls turned at once and started speaking in unison. "WHAT THE HELL!" I put my hands up trying to defend myself "We were over at my house and he asked me out! How was I supposed to know he was going to get over the whore so easily?" they continued to glare at me. "Guys I really am sorry!" they cross their arms and then think about it for a little bit "okay you are forgiven just remember to call me tonight after your date." Said Songo. I nod "of course!" Rin said "Me too!" to which I smiled and nodded.

"You guys need to help me with what I am going to wear. Come to my house after school!" we made a girly scream and then the bell rang.

After school I went to my car and drove home. "Mom?" I yell. She comes out of the living room and smiles at me. "Hi honey! How was your day at school?" I smile back. "Good I have a date tonight at six so Rin and Sango are coming over and helping me pick out an outfit okay bye!" I try to run up the stairs, but my mom is faster. "Hold it right there young lady! Who, when and where? And this is your first date you should at least tell your Mother who the boy is!" I roll my eyes. Sometimes my mom could be so dramatic. "Remember that boy Inuyasha? He asked me out and I agreed. He is coming to pick me up at 6 tonight. And I don't know where he's taking me. Ok are you satisfied?" I ask annoyance clear in my voice. I walk up the stairs not waiting for my mother to approve or disapprove.

When the girls get there we have another girly scream session and then walk to my room. "So what are you going to wear?" Sango asks while sitting on the bed. "I don't really know. I want something that says 'I like you'" Rin is busy looking through my closet she came out of the closet holding an off the shoulder blue dress with a white and black pocka doted belt. "Perfect!" I exclaim in an excited voice. Sango smiles "I'm so excited for you!"

I look at Sango and see that she doesn't seem like herself lately. "Is something bugging you Songo?" I ask with worry in my voice. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes "I caught Miroku looking at another girl. When I confronted him about the issue he said I was being paranoid and that until I could trust him not to call or text him or talk to him. What am I going to do?" her tears were full blown sobs now. Rin and I sat on the bed trying to comfort her. "If he is going to look at other girls' maybe he isn't the guy for you." Said Rin which only made her cry harder. "B-b-but I-I –Love HIM!" she sobbed. We each patted one of her shoulders. Rin looked at the clock "we better go. Inuyasha will be here soon." I look at Sango who is now heaving and gagging. "I can cancel. I think she needs us." Rin shakes her head and takes Sango and leaves. "Call us." I nod and they leave. I look at the clock "an hour until he arrives."

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEWI walk up to Kagome's house dressed in a nice button up shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I knock on the door and Kagome's mother answers. "Oh you must be here to pick Kagome up. Please sit on the couch while I go get her." She leads me to the living room. I sit on the couch next to Sota. He looks up at me with curious eyes. "are you going to be my brother?"

"_What the hell?" _

KAGOME POINT OF VIEW

I look at myself in the mirror. "I look beautiful." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I say. It is my mother who looks at me and smiles. "You look beautiful." She says in a motherly way. I look at her and smile. "Thank you Mom." We hug. "Inuyasha is here." I take a deep breath to steady my nerves and head out to the living room.

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

As Kagome comes down the stairs I can't help but smile._ "She looks beautiful." _ I think to myself. I can feel the primal need rising. I take a deep breath. _"Calm down!" _ I chant to myself over and over. My self control wins this round. I smile at Kagome she blushes and smiles back.

KAGOME POINT OF VIEW

As I walk down the stairs I see Inuyasha dressed in a nice button up shirt and a pair of faded jeans and think to myself _"he looks so sexy!" _ I blush and look down at where I am going. "Be home by 10." my mother says. "Okay mom." I peck her on the cheek and grab Inuyasha's arm and drag him out the door. "Your little brother asked me if I was going to be his brother soon." Inuyasha says amusement clear in his voice. I blush and make a mental note to make sure my brother's life becomes a living hell. I continue to think about ways to torture my brother until I see Inuyasha's car. I stop in my tracks. Sitting in my drive way was a 2012 Nissan GT. "wow. You drive that?" I ask in awe. Inuyasha laughs. "I take it you like my car?" he asks in amusement. I nod my head. We get in the car. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha smiles "we are going to Orisis." I gasp again (she's doing a lot of gasping isn't she?) and Inuyasha smiles. He was referring to the hottest night club in Tokyo. "But we are only 18 we need to be 21 to get in!" he smiles. "No. It's my brother's night club. I can get us in." I nod my head.

We reach the front door of the night club. The bouncer crosses his arms. "Jaken. This is Inuyasha, move." He moves aside "I am sorry Lord Inuyasha please come in." Inuyasha ushers me through the door.

We get inside and Inuyasha moves us to a table. I sit down and look at the entire night club.

In the middle of the room is a big dance floor; at the very back of the night club is a DJ booth. "Lazy Song." By Bruno Mars came on and I started tapping my foot. The crowd is really loud and it's hard to breath with all the people in one room. I start to notice that there is a rather tall guy walking towards us. Suddenly Inuyasha groans I look at him. "What's wrong?" I ask. "That's my brother Sesshomaru." I look back at the tall man walking toward us. "He would be perfect for Rin." Rin loves tall, strong looking men. I look at Inuyasha "how old is your brother?" Inuyasha looks like he just ate something nasty. "Why do you want to know?" he asked in a possessive way that sends chills down my spine. "I just want to know." He sighs and says "20." I smile really brightly. "Perfect. Does he have a girlfriend?" I ask hope in my voice. "No. but why do you want to know?" he asks almost yelling now. "Calm down. I wanted to know if he would want to go out with my friend Rin sometime." "Oh." Was all Inuyasha says and I smile. For the rest of the date we act like a normal couple.

We get in the car and are headed back to my house. It is now 9:30. "kagome….?" Inuyasha whispers in a sexy voice that sends chills down my spine. I look at him. "Yes?" Inuyasha takes a deep breath, he actually looked nervous! "I have something to tell you." I am starting to get nervous now. "What is it that could be so bad?" I ask my voice shaking a little. "Kagome do you remember in second grade when I got embarrassed and ran out and didn't come back for a week?" I nod my head and he continues. "Well I was so embarrassed that I changed into something that I'm not." _"Oh, now he makes sense." _I put my hand on his arm. "Everyone changes into someone they're not every once in awhile." I said not understanding the situation. "No Kagome that's not what I'm talking about that. I'm half demon half human and when I get upset or embarrassed my demon side takes me over." I stare at him "are you kidding me?" I say laughing. "Kagome! I'm SERIOUS!" Inuyasha is starting to get embarrassed, and I can tell. Suddenly his eyes change color and he grows fangs and claws. I scream. _"What is he?"_

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

I look at Kagome as she begins to laugh at me. _"She believe me?" _ I can feel my demon side overpowering me. _"No don't hurt Kagome!" _ I hear Kagome scream and look at her. I see the terror on her face. _"She's scared of me."_ I realize. _"__Don't be scared of me." _I say to her in my demonic voice. "Ahhhhhhh. Help me!" she screams _"no don't be scared! Don't run away!"_she stops screaming and I look down at my hands. _"They're going back to normal!" _ I have never had such a fast transformation before. "Do you believe me now Kagome?" I ask with sarcasm. "A gypsy woman told me that a very important person would have the jewel and that I needed to get it and she would tell me what to do after that." She nods her head. "I need that jewel that is around your neck!" Kagome touches her necklace. "My grandpa gave me this. What do you need it for?" I sigh "I need the jewel to turn full human!" Kagome sighs "Okay I'll help you. Just don't change anymore. THAT WAS CREEPY!" I start to laugh; Only Kagome can make me feel this way.

KAGOME POINT OF VIEW

I stare at Inuyasha like he has two heads. "Um. Are you okay?" he nods his head wiping a tear from his eye. He takes me home. "Do you want the jewel now?" I ask and suddenly I wonder if he just used me for the jewel. "Inuyasha?" I ask suddenly "did you just use me to get the jewel?" he stops to think for a minute and then he says "at first that was the plan. And then I discovered how much I liked you." I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. Inuyasha leans in to kiss me we lean closer and closer until there is mere gap between our lips. _"Soon the distance is going to disappear." _I lean my head just a little bit to the right and move close- there is a knock on the car window. We pull apart quickly and a blush appears on my cheeks. I look to see who interrupted our kiss; my mother. She smiles and waves. I force a smile and say "yeah hi mom." She taps her watch and holds up two fingers meaning I had two minutes and then I needed to go inside. I sigh "ok." I say. "Sorry about my mom." I say with an apologetic look on my face. "It's okay. Now where were we." He leans in and kisses me. I feel myself go light headed. He pulls away and I know I have a blush on my face. I look at my watch and sigh. "If I don't get in there soon mom will be back to get me." I reach behind my neck "do you want this?" I go to unhook my necklace but Inuyasha stops my hands and shakes his head "no." I look at him with question mark on my face. "I want you to keep it." I nod and steal a quick kiss and run into the house. 

_LATER THAT NIGHT:_

"_He did what!" _Sangoyelled so loudly I had to hold the phone far away from my ear. "I told you he took me out to his brothers night club and introduced me to his brother Sesshomaru, who by the way I should introduce to Rin, and then he drove me home and kissed me twice and then I called you." I say leaving out the part where he turned into a demon for like five minutes. "Um. I got to go. See you tomorrow." Sango says goodnight and hangs up. That night I slept very soundly; dreaming of Inuyasha the entire night.

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

I quickly dress for school and head to school. The plan from now on is to take Kagome to the gypsy lady and get the next step of directions in turning me human. I made a check list.:

1. Get the jewel. (I have basically done that.)

2. Take the jewel to the gypsy and get the directions. (I'm going to do that next.)

3. Make myself human.

4. (The newest of my plans.)make Kagome my woman.

When I walk in to the school building I automatically go to Kagome's locker. "Hey what're you up to?" I ask in all casualness. She looks at me and smiles shyly. _"She's so beautiful."_ I can't help but think. "So I was thinking that after school we could go to the gypsy lady and get the next steps to become a human." She smiles and nods her head. Kagome begins to walk off to class. "Wait where do you think you're going." I grab her hand and walk her to class.

KAGOME POINT OF VIEW

"_Inuyasha is holding my hand!"_ I think to myself.

We are walking down the hall hand in hand, people are starting to stare. I have the feeling I will be hearing from Kikyo soon. _"I don't want to fight with her!" _we arrive at my class and Inuyasha does something that causes the people within eyeshot to pause; he kisses me. Now I know Kikyo is going to be coming after me! I stare at Inuyasha with wide eyes, speechless. He smirks and walks off. "sometimes I really want to just slap that smile right off his face!"

Soon the bell rings and Inuyasha surprises me and comes to walk me to my next class which I have with Kikyo. I walk into the classroom and meet the angry glares of Kikyo and her posse. I sit down in my seat which unfortunately is right in front of kikyo and between one of her little followers Kogura. I tried to ignore them but Kogura put a note on my desk that said: STUPID SLUT in big letters. I look at her and say. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Kagura stops laughing and looks confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" I laugh "exactly." And turn around. I feel I've had a small victory. That is until a note drops on my desk. I look up at the person who put it there it came from the opposite side of Kagura. I can tell it was accidentally put there since the girls face looked panicked and she was looking at Kikyo with fear in her eyes. _"Let us see what the bitch said about me." _ I open the note.

Inside is a picture of me with my pants around my ankles and no shirt or bra on. In a work bubble it says "insert penis here." It has an arrow pointing down to my private parts. I look at Kikyo and shake my head. I can't believe she would stoop this far. "Ms. Higurashi would you care to share the picture with the class?" I shake my head but she takes the note anyway. She looks it over. "Who's wrote this?" she looks around, no one answers. "Come on people. Do you think I'm an idiot? Ms. Higurashi would write this about herself?" they all look down guiltily. "Well then since no one is going to confess we are all going to write a 2 page essay on why they love History class." She looks around again. "if one of you don't confess by the end of class then the paper is due at the end of our next class." I smile my thanks to the teacher; she smiles back as she continues class.  
>*******************************************************************************************************************<p>

THANK YOU FOR READING…..read and review. My goal for this chapter was at least 3, ooo words and when I finish writing this I will tell you how many words I have….when I began writing this chapter I thought about a sequel it will be called "Rin's love" and (as the title implies) will be about Rin and Sesshomeru. I hope you like that title better than this one!

P.S. 3,158 WORDS!


	6. Chapter 6

The Love of Kagome

CHAPTER 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Trademarks or Logos.

KAGOME POINT OF VIEW

Inuyasha and I walk inside the gypsies shop. On the door was a big sign that said: "Midora, the fortune teller." I look around the shop on the left hand side is a tall bookshelf filled with dusty old books that look like they are from another time. On the right hand side is a table and, I'm assuming Midora. "What is it I can do for you?" ask Midora in an Old Russian accent. Inuyasha looks at her "you don't remember me? She laughs "of course I remember you Inuyasha. You are the hanyou* and you want to turn full human." Inuyasha smiles sweetly. "I am here to get the next sets of instructions. The gypsy smiles "this is what I will need to turn you full human:"

1 tsp. of sage.

1 cup of milk

½ bottle of vodka.

(And of course) the jewel.

I start to take the jewel off. "No child you need it for a little longer. Now go and collect my things." We walk out of the shop. I look at the list I made. "Okay first we should go to a grocery store; they will have everything we need." I think about it for a little bit longer as we walk to the grocery story. "Wait we aren't old enough to buy vodka!" Inuyasha smirks. "No worries. I have this." He holds out a fake ID. At my shocked look he says "You have to admit that my demon half makes me look 21 instead of 18 right?" I just shake my head. _"He is such a pain in the butt sometimes!" _I think to myself as we walk into the store.

"Okay you go after the milk and vodka and I'll go for the sage and I have, of course, the jewel." Inuyasha nods and we go our out on our own to look for the predetermined objects.

I scan the spice aisle looking for the sage. "Why is it always so hard to find what you need it this stupid aisle!" I finally locate the sage and am doing a victory dance _"Oh yeah. Uh huh." _ I am doing a dance. "You know you're in the middle of a grocery store doing a dance, right?" I blush and look away. "Okay let's check out!"

The woman at the checkout counter looked at the ID and then up and Inuyasha. "How old are you?" Inuyasha smiles "21." She snaps her gum loudly. "Birthday?" is he ever going to pass this stupid test? Inuyasha's smile becomes even cockier, if that is possible. "May 28th, 1990." The gum popping lady shrugs. "Your total is 25.50. Have a good day." We quickly pay for the stuff and leave.

We arrive at the gypsies shop and I open the door. "Were here!" exclaims Inuyasha. "Good. Now drop all the ingredients in the pot and I'll say the ancient incantation."

I pour all the ingredients into the pot. When I get to the vodka I pour half the bottle in. "why didn't we get a bottle half this size?" the gypsy lady walks over to me "I need the other half. And besides your trying to make half a man into a full man!" I shrug and continue to dumb crap into the pot. "Wait why would the ingredients to turn half a human into a full human be so easy to find? You'd think they would be impossible ingredients!" the gypsy laughed "those ingredients were hard to find 1000 years ago! You don't even want to know what you have to find to turn a half demon full demon!" she exclaims throwing her hands in the air. "Children these days they are so ungrateful." I roll my eyes at the obviously ancient woman.

"Now add the jewel. We will say the spell and then he will be full human." I drop my jewel necklace into the pot "now join hands and repeat after me."

"_**Hanyou that is half man we ask the gods to have mercy. Zeus we ask to give us power. Athena we ask to give us wisdom. Aphrodite let love lead us and Hades let this soul pass through hell unharmed."**_

We repeated what the gypsy said. The giant pot in the middle of our circle began to glow with power. Suddenly there was a large swirl starting to come up from the pot.

Huge horns were the first thing you saw. Then a large figure appeared. "Is that…?" the gypsy nodded "yes that is he. Hello evil Lord?" the gypsy greeted Satan. "_**Why have you called me here old gypsy?" **_ The gypsy woman pointed towards Inuyasha. "The Hanyou and his mate have asked permission to make the Hanyou full human!" _"Did she just call me his mate?" _ I look over at Inuyasha and he smiles. I return his smile.

"_**Hanyou what is the meaning of this! Your father is my servant why do you not want to continue his legacy!"**_

Inuyasha tries pleading with Satan. "I would like to be a normal human! Not to have to worry about killing someone if I get the least bit embarrassed."

Satan laughed _**"you act weak like a human! But you intrigue me. Usually people want Immortality not mortality! But tell me what can you offer me that I will exchange for your humanity?" **_

All three of us look at each other. "I can give you the jewel. It holds great power."

Satan looks at Kagome _**"I have considered that. Yes that sounds like a very NICE object for me to hold." **_Satan reaches into the pot and takes the jewel. _**"This will do." **_Satan snaps his fingers _**"you will have your mortality." **_And with that he was gone.

A sudden beam shines down on Inuyasha and a swirl crosses him. "I feel warm." He says, smiling. Suddenly the warmth becomes too much and he faints.

INUYASHA POINT OF VIEW

The warm light surrounds me and I smile at Kagome "I feel warm."I say. _"Finally I can be with Kagome." _Suddenly the light feels to warm and the room goes dark.

Suddenly I feel like I'm detached from my body and I look down to see my body lying on the floor. I look around the room; Kagome is right next to me weeping.

"_Great I'm dead aren't I?" _flashbacks of my life go through my mind when I hear a warm chuckle _**"no son you aren't dead." **_a warm voice says from behind me. Two men are stand there looking at me. One of the men is broad shouldered and looks like me and my brother. The other has a long beard and is wearing a robe. "Who are you?" I ask. The bearded man chuckles. _**"I am God. I brought you here to talk about the deal you made with my ex angel Satan." **_I look expectantly at the other man. "I am your father, Inu no Taisho.*" _I_ look at him "I've never met you." I say, stating the obvious. He chuckles. "_**I'm sorry but I need to talk to you about that deal." **_I nod. "Kagome gave the jewel to Satan so I could become full human." They both nod. _**"I got Michael to get it back for me. With that power Satan could have ruled the world. Sadly if he doesn't have the jewel you will become a Hanyou again." **_I nod my head "don't worry about it my happiness revolves around the world and without the world I would be happy. _**"But the good news is I can make you a full human."**_ I gasp. "You would do that for me God?" I ask stunned. God nods, my father smiles. "God has agreed to let you become a full human if I give him the jewel. We know God want use it for evil."I smile at my father when he says that. "Thank you God." God smiles _**"no return to earth. I will see you and Kagome later in life. Be happy and content and live long." **_The world became dark again.

"_My head hurts." _I think as my eyes open to see kagome crying. "Why are you crying?" I ask Kagome. She stops and looks at me. "I thought you were dead!" she plants A big kiss on my lips. "What happened?" Kagome asks me. "God stole the Jewel from Satan and took it and turned me full human. Also I met my father for the first time." Kagome hugged me and we kissed. "Kagome, One more thing. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask. Kagome starts to cry happy tears. "Of course I will." We laugh and are happy, hopefully for the rest of our lives. Inuyasha and Inuyasha and Kagome!

THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you liked it I thought it was sweet! I hope it wasn't too confusing for you! Please review. Hanyou* =half demon (in Inuyasha's case half human half dog demon.) Inu no Taisho**= "Lord of the Dogs." I am going to do an epilogue and then I will be done with this story and can start my Rin and Sesshomeru story called "Rins love." Please read that one too!

**CHAPTER 7**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, ITS CHARACHERS, OR ANY OF THERE TRADEMARKS OR LOGOS!  
>******************************************************************<p>

KAGOME POINT OF VIEW

TWO YEARS LATER

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The minister said making are union legal. Inuyasha wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me soundly. I blush and look at the people in the pews, they smile at me. We run down the aisle and into the limo; we have a reception to go to, then our honeymoon in Paris France. "I love you." Inuyasha says. "I love you too. I can't believe were finally married!" we arrive at the reception hall and are greeted by are friends and family.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I am walking around talking to all my guest. I look and see Rin. "Rin come here." I motion for her to come here; I haven't talked to her or Sango since they got me ready for the wedding. Sango stops dancing with Miroku and comes to my side. I look around for Sesshomeru and spot him at his table talking with his mother. "What is it you wanted Kagome?" asks Rin. Sango and I look at each other; I told Sango already what was going on. "Oh I wanted to introduce you to someone." I make them follow me to Sesshomeru. "Hi Sesshomeru. This is my friend Rin. She wanted to meet you." I give Rin a little push. "Sesshomeru this is Rin, and Rin this is Sesshomeru. Oh look my husband needs me I need to go." I quickly leave.

SONGO POINT OF VIEW

I shake my head and laugh at the scheming Kagome. "Well I left Miroku and if I'm gone for too long his eyes will wonder." With that I was gone.

I reached Miroku who was eyeing a girls butt. I quickly slap the back of his head. "Pervert." He smiles and pulls me to him and we dance.

_SESSHOMER POINT OF VIEW_

"_I got to get out of here." _Thinks Sesshomeru as he watches Rin dance with boys.

"_I can't let that little girl turn me into an animal!" _I walk up to half brother and new sister-in-law "I have to leave." Kagome looks disappointed; she obviously wanted Rin and I to be together. "So soon?" she asks and I nod and run out the door.

Sorry guys but since it would submit my 7th chapter I am forced to combine 6 & 7 and cross my fingers and hope it works right! THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! i am going to change the title of Rin/Shesshomeru story


End file.
